


NIOSOME

by Itoyuu



Category: The Politician's Husband
Genre: Knotting, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: 没水准的小学生看图说话，图见https://m.weibo.cn/1588128072/4388455910188358





	NIOSOME

像是久旱重逢甘霖，从未有过如此快活的感觉。身体像是被托举在云端一般，轻巧地悬空起伏着使不上劲儿。

艾登迷糊地睁开了眼，黑暗中面前似乎有个黑影在晃动。

像是手掌般粗糙的触感沿着他的腰际蛇行，高热的温度像是要将他灼伤。

他感到口干舌燥，喉咙深处像是要被蒸干了，可刚张开嘴便溢出一声不该属于自己的甜腻的喘息。

陌生的快感从身体内部扩散，艾登本能地向下用手去确认，不知廉耻的前端早已挺立反翘着打在腹部，微微吐露出清液。他顺着会阴再往后，那个未经人事的、耻辱的器官正扩张到一个前所未有的宽度，有什么炽热的东西正在里面搅动着。炽热在后部有节律地深浅撞击，伴随着似触电般怪异的酥痒感。

他努力聚焦盯着那黑影，那个熟悉的脸庞渐渐明朗，是布鲁斯的脸。

自己现在哪儿，在做什么，这位同窗旧友为什么会在这里，艾登觉得自己晕乎乎的头脑就要炸裂了。 

昏暗的室内只听见滋滋的水声和肉体拍打的响声，这无疑是一场性行为，自己是被人压在身下操干的那个，艾登的大脑飞速地运转着。他周身的感度正达到一个从未有过的高度，无论是交合的部位、昂扬的阴茎还是接触床单的皮肤，都会因哪怕只有一丝的轻微摩擦而震颤，自己无疑正处于heat期，明明费尽心机想要避免，却还是成了现在这个样子。

* * *

“你的游戏还没结束。”身为教授的父亲在知道分化结果时并未显现出一丝惊讶或失望，反倒语重心长地看着他的眼睛劝慰道。

“我的人生完了，全都完了！”艾登暴躁地踢着家具，Alpha的父亲和Beta的母亲，他做梦也没想到自己会分化成这样可耻的性别。

“Omega只能是社会的生育工具，最多当个儿童保育员，我又凭什么是个例外？”他粗暴地揉乱了自己的头发，突然意识到什么似的停下了一切动作，

“你从一开始就知道了，不是吗？你们早就知道我是Omega了，为什么不告诉我？看我做无谓的努力的样子很有趣是吗？”

打记事起，在这个自视甚高的男孩的字典里就从来没有’输’这个字。他自诩有着卓越的判断能力、雄辩能力乃至上位者必备的领导能力，他是天生的领袖，而这也是他一直奋勉的方向。但这一切都因他这该死的性别而毁于一旦。

“艾登，你知道的，我和你的母亲…我们从不在意这些，更没有特意去做检查。”

“够了！”

艾登把自己锁在房间里。他花了两天才消化掉摆在自己面前残酷的现实。Omega的发情通常通过抑制剂就可以控制，艾登开始大量使用烯丙孕素，他并不在乎长期以往可能带来的副作用。不想雌伏在别人身下，更不想怀孕，他甚至逃过了每个Omega都必须履行的申报义务，以Beta的身份在牛津毕业后就直奔威斯敏斯特。

* * *

如同劣质的木调古龙水的气味将艾登拉回来现实，他还记得这个味道，使他在大学第一次碰见布鲁斯时就闻到的恼人的香味。

当时他果断地向这位Beta提出了’建议’，如他所愿，在往后的日子里这位听话的同学身上再也没有散发出这个味道过。

而现在，这令人作呕的味道正侵略般席卷着他的鼻腔，令他感到…安心。他忍不住凑上去又嗅了一口，他甚至开始渴望这气味能包裹他全身。

自己现在这样就像…一个被标记了Omega，寻求着自己的Alpha的庇护。艾登瞬间清醒了过来，他立马推开面前的人影，又摸了摸颈后——一个还在渗血的咬痕。

该死！他从未怀疑过这个结交20年的好友、工作伙伴会是个Alpha，更没料到自己人生第一次heat会悲惨地沦落到被一个成年男性侵犯。

“放开我，布鲁斯，你该清醒点了。”艾登推搡着男人结实的胸膛想要挣脱，可alpha并没有停息的意思，相反，他用手抓住Omega的脚踝将其拉开，好把自己送进一个更深的地方。

炙热的龟头抵在未曾有人探访过的生殖腔口，打着圈儿在入口处研磨着，正蓄势待发准备攻城略地。

“别急，艾登，你知道你还需要这个。”布鲁斯突然扣紧了他纤细的腰杆，高挑的身材确实起到了一定的误导作用，但圆润的臀部、柔软的腰线却还保持着Omega所特有的身形。无视他徒劳的挣扎，顺势冲撞开了那个一直紧闭的生殖腔。

“啊——”艾登发出一声高昂的悲鸣，那处初经人事、难以启齿的地方开始分泌大量的液体，湿滑粘腻的触感从后穴逸散，一直留到大腿根部，留下道道淫靡的水痕。

可怜的Omega大口大口的喘着粗气，心脏激烈地鼓动着，像是被快感的巨浪拍打在岸上的搁浅的鱼，张着嘴却发不出任何声音。他像是要被人从内部撕裂成两半了，但疼痛很快被快感取代，明明很不甘，明明很羞耻，却还会爽得大腿根都在发抖。侵犯自己的性器每碾压过那个特定的位置，后穴便会一颤一颤地蠕动着将对方绞得更紧。

终于，Alpha巨大的头部在腔口成结，凶狠地贯穿着他，在里面注入了滚烫的液体。艾登完全无法招架这激烈的冲击，前端也跟释放出白浊的液体，凄厉的快感沿着尾骨流窜全身，他的意识逐渐离他远去，只能像只求欢的雌兽似在本能的驱使下随波逐流。

当他再次醒来时，将他折磨得快要散架的凶手已在他身边睡下。股间一片湿滑，他慌张地用手指拼命抠挖，想要将男人的从体内全数清除，但手指的长度只能够及入口。隐约之中可以体感到内部胀满的生殖腔已经闭合，正欢腾雀跃地玩味着入侵者恶意的遗留。明明生殖系统应该已经由于过量使用孕素而受损，却仍忍不住后怕，不应该这样，不想怀孕，更不想断送自己的政治生涯。

“应该已经来不及了，我确保自己每次都射在你的里面。”耳边响起卑劣的男人残酷的声音。“你会怀上我的孩子。”

“你少他妈的做梦。”一把捏住刚才还在自己体内肆意妄为的凶器。布鲁斯立马因疼痛扭曲了无关，胸膛大幅地起伏，呼吸变得急促，但他仍没忘记在嘴角挂上狡黠的假笑

“别激动，宝贝，你已经被我标记了，废了这玩意儿你我以后的日子都不好过。”男人的手掌滑过艾登单薄的背脊，就着残余的精液插入那个还在一张一合收缩着无法紧闭的后穴，“你以后可就指着它来堵住你这儿了。”

艾登松开抓住男人下体的手，他想给布鲁斯一拳，却又一点也不想与这个疯子有任何的肢体接触。

“别再让我看见你！”他几乎是跌撞着下了床，用还在颤抖的手胡乱地套上衣服。

“我想我们明天还得见面，我很期待你的下议院个人陈述呢。”

* * *

布鲁斯还记艾登得第一次见到时，就被深深的吸引。当这位纤细的、留着亚麻色短发的“beta”紧缩眉头，琥珀色的眼睛怒视着自己抱怨说:"你能不能别喷这难闻的玩意儿，熏得我头疼。"时，他激动得像是被人攥紧了心脏。他用起来alpha专用的镇定剂来收敛自己的信息素，妄想着在长期的相处之后能够有心意相通的一天，两人挑明身份接受彼此。

但他错了，这位高傲的Omega的眼里从来只有他自己。他大费周章地掩盖着自己的第二性，打心底里就没有接受过男人，更不会把一直被当作跟班的自己放在眼里。他称呼自己时最好的朋友，但与其他用后即弃的棋子别无二样。妒忌与不满扭曲了布鲁斯的心智，他开始偷换艾登饮用的抑制剂，算准了日子，有条不紊地践行着他伟大的计划。

* * *

艾登觉得自己正承受着这个性别所能带给他的最大程度的委屈。被布鲁斯强奸两个月后，他出现了头晕、嗜睡、缺乏食欲的症状。明明前期使用了那么多抑制剂，明明早就该丧失生殖能力，却还是中枪了。男性Omega特殊的生殖结果决定了他们不能人为的堕胎，否则就会丧命。几乎就是在他确诊的同时，布鲁斯便鬼使神差地将消息传达给了各大媒体，铺天盖地的舆论谴责将他吞噬，“商务大臣性别欺诈”的新闻占据了各大报纸的头条，几天之内他便被弹劾要求主动辞职。

‘可怜’成了他的专属词汇。无论走到哪里，他都能听到身边小声的议论：“明明是个男的，却分化成了Omega，真的好可怜啊。”当他孕20周时去医院例行产检时，周围投射来同情却又带着好奇的目光刀锋似的刮掠着他的皮肉。虽没有女性明显，但肚子还是一天天膨隆胀大，腹壁在撑拉下显现出大量紫色不规律略凹陷的条纹。胸部微微垂坠，乳头胀大，腰骶部只要一活动便会疼痛不适，髋部首先行动时只能挎着腿一摇一摆地缓慢前行。六个月后前倾的子宫有意无意地压迫着前列腺，哪怕只是收拾一下盘子都需要撑在桌上休息半晌，明明在孕期不会有发情期，内裤还是会湿黏成一片。

耻辱令他陷入自我厌恶的谷底，干脆死了，就不用再受这份折磨。门外却传来了清脆的钥匙声。


End file.
